


Five Times People Violated Tony (Plus One Time They Didn't)

by literally_no_idea



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boundaries, Date Rape, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Just another 5+1 story. This time with Tony and some significant trauma. The only positive relationship in this story is Tony/Rhodey, sorry other ship fans.





	Five Times People Violated Tony (Plus One Time They Didn't)

1.

 

Howard never really gives Tony personal space. “Are you okay?” Howard asks, knocking on Tony’s bedroom door.

 

“I’m fine, just getting dressed,” Tony says.

 

Howard comes into Tony’s room while Tony is changing clothes, watches Tony get dressed, leans casually against the wall while he watches. It’s uncomfortable, and Tony tries to convince Howard that he’s fine, really, Howard doesn’t have to be their, but Howard just stays, watches him, and Tony doesn’t have the words to explain why it feels wrong.

 

Howard opens the bathroom door while Tony’s showering, asks if Tony is okay.

 

“I’m fine,” Tony says, poking his head around the shower curtain. Howard pulls the shower curtain back anyway, and Tony feels exposed, vulnerable. Howard just looks at him, nods, and leaves the room. Tony doesn’t know how to feel.

 

The next time Tony showers, he locks the bathroom door, and when Howard tries to come in, Howard gets upset, knocks on the door, and eventually leaves. When Tony gets out of the shower and unlocks the door, he finds Howard waiting for him in the hallway.

 

“Do not lock that door,” Howard tells him, “I need to be able to reach you if something happens, and you could get hurt if someone can’t reach you in an emergency.”

 

Tony is still uncomfortable, can’t explain what exactly about this makes him feel bad, but he nods, and doesn’t lock the bathroom door from that point on. Howard continues to come into the bathroom when Tony’s showering and the bedroom when Tony’s changing, and Tony just accepts it as part of his life.

 

2.

 

Tony can’t help the way his body reacts when Sunset makes out with him. She kisses him hot and fierce, tongue in his mouth, and Tony moans, leans into the kiss and the hands reaching under his shirt. Sunset pulls back, smirking when Tony whines at the loss of contact.

 

“Did you need something, dear?” Sunset asks, and Tony hesitates.

 

“Please,” is what comes out, and he isn’t sure if he’s asking for more or if he’s asking for this to stop.

 

Sunset takes it as a yes, kisses him harder and starts to undo Tony’s belt and jeans. “All I need is a few things, and then we can get this going,” she says, and Tony nods. He’ll give her anything she wants, if it gets him… he’s not sure what. If it gets him more of this? If it gets this to stop? Something. He just needs something, and he’ll do whatever he needs to do.

 

3.

 

“Hey, how do you feel about some more adult movies?” Stane asks, and Tony doesn’t entirely know what he means, but he’s 14 and he likes to think he’s pretty mature, so he shrugs.

 

“Yeah, I kind of like them,” he says, and Stane pulls out his phone.

 

“Here, this is one of my favorites.” Stane clicks on a video, hands the phone to Tony.

 

Tony takes the phone as the video starts. It’s a young boy on his knees in front of an older man, sucking the man’s cock. The boy’s eyes are watering, and the man is thrusting into his mouth, moaning. “Yeah, fuck, you’re so good at this,” the man says, and Tony watches in silent horror, because this isn’t what he was expecting, and he doesn’t know how to react.

 

Stane takes the phone back, turns off the video. “What did you think?” he asks, and he looks so enthusiastic that Tony just nods.

 

“Yeah, that’s, that’s good,” he says, and his chest feels tight, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, because that felt wrong, but there’s no one else around, no one who could defend him if he said anything.

 

“Yeah, it’s my favorite,” Stane says, putting the phone back in his pocket. “Anyway, I’ve got a meeting to go to, I’ll see you later, Tony.”

 

4.

 

Tony loves Pepper. He does. He really, really does. But sometimes Pepper wants things that Tony isn’t ready to give, and he doesn’t know how to explain that, doesn’t know what’s wrong with him.

 

On a date night at home in the tower, Pepper starts kissing him, making out with him and pushing him down to lay on the couch, but Tony’s just… he’s not in the mood, he was just hoping to talk today.

 

“Hey, Pepper, stop, can we do something else, maybe?”

 

Pepper stops, frowning, but she nods. “Yeah, okay.”

 

They’ve been talking for maybe another 20 minutes when Pepper starts kissing him again, kissing along his neck, and Tony pulls away.

 

“Please, Pep, I’m not really in the mood,” he tries again, but Pepper just looks hurt.

 

“Sorry, I just, I love you, Tony,” she says, and she starts kissing him, and Tony doesn’t know how to make her understand, so he just lets her keep going, lets it happen, because he does love her, he does, and if this is important to her, then he can just do it.

 

5.

 

Steve invites Tony over to watch a movie, and Tony goes, wants to try and get to know Steve better, repair some of the arguments they’ve had. They’re not even 15 minutes into the movie, however, when Steve starts putting his hand on Tony’s thigh, hand inching higher up Tony’s leg.

 

“You know, Bucky and I used to do date nights like this, just the two of us. We had to put the volume of the radio high so the neighbors couldn’t hear what we were doing in the meantime,” Steve says, and Tony swallows hard, nods.

 

“Yeah, yeah that can be embarrassing otherwise. Uh, I really do love this movie, it’s a good movie.” Tony turns his attention back to the screen, tries to ignore the way Steve is looking at him.

 

“Hey,” Steve says, “I know you’ve been through a lot, let me be gentle with you, give you the kind of love you deserve.” Steve grips Tony’s jaw lightly, turns him to face Steve and then starts to kiss him, slow and gentle.

 

It’s not what Tony wants. That’s not what he wanted coming here today. He pulls away, tries to get Steve to understand, but he feels stupid, because even though Steve is from the 1930s he’s still roughly about 30 years old mentally at most, and Tony needs to be the responsible one here.

 

“Steve, seriously, I just want to watch the movie, I’m not really sure I’m ready for this,” he says, and Steve just smiles at him.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re shy. That’s alright. I can be gentle, I promise.”

 

Tony finally ends up leaving, just grabs his stuff and flees, because he can’t do this, he really can’t, he’s uncomfortable and this isn’t what he wanted tonight to be.

 

+1.

 

Tony watches Rhodey test out the new leg braces, and he’s suddenly struck with the realization that he could lose Rhodey so easily, that one day Rhodey might just not be there, and he realizes that he doesn’t want to miss his opportunity.

 

“Hey, honeybear,” he says, and Rhodey turns, looking tired and strained.

 

“What is it, Tony?”

 

“Would you. I mean, do you. Maybe want to go to dinner with me?”

 

Rhodey frowns. “Tony, we do that a lot, of course I’d love to go to dinner.”

 

“No, I mean like as a date. Do you want to go to dinner. As a date.” Tony shuffles his feet, tries not to feel dumb about asking.

 

“Tones, of course I’d love to go on a date with you. I was wondering when you would ask.”

 

Tony’s head snaps up. “What?”

 

Rhodey shrugs. “I like you. Liked you from the moment we met. But I wanted you to be the first to ask, let you have the choice here. It always seemed like something you didn’t have enough of, and I thought you deserved that.”

 

Tony feels a little choked up, because how does Rhodey always manage to read him so damn well? “Thanks, sourpatch.”

 

“You know it. Now get over here, before I faceplant on this damn floor.”

 

Tony laughs, walks over and wraps his arms around Rhodey in a hug, half walking, half carrying him over to sit down. “Let’s go, babe, this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! To clarify real quick, I don't have anything against Pepper or Steve, necessarily, they just happened to work for those particular roles in this story. Like, please don't think that I hate either of them or think either of them is terrible to Tony in general, again, this just happened to work for the story I was writing here. I actually am a fan of consensual Pepper/Tony as well as Steve/Tony.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
